


Hide-and-Seek

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ambush, Anger, Anti's His Own Warning, Anti's a clever bastard and he knows it, Blood, Hide and Seek, Loopholes, Major Character Injury, Or maybe it is that bad idfk anymore, Stabbing, This probably sounds worse than it is lmao, Threats, blood consumption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Yes, playing hide-and-seek was one of his favorite games to play with his puppets.





	Hide-and-Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtle_Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/gifts).



> AYYYYY LMAO BIG THANKS TO SUBTLE_SHENANIGANS!!! THEY MAY NOT HAVE CAME UP WITH THE IDEA BUT ME ANSWERING THEIR COMMENT GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR THIS M O N S T R O S I T Y. ENJOY.

Anticipation thrummed through his twitching body, glitches almost too painful for him to bear quietly tearing his physicality apart piece by piece, threatening to give away his place. It only made it even more thrilling that way.

Anti could barely wait for his puppets to find him. He wondered vaguely who'd find him, whether it be the hero, the magician, the lowlife, or the doctor... He had demanded everyone play this particular game. It shook things up a bit if he had more options to choose from. It made things more unpredictable.

He could imagine it now: one of his puppets stumbling upon his hiding spot... the sheer surprise flashing across their face as a glint of silver rushed towards them. Just thinking about it got him wound up and raring to go.

Of course there weren't too many places to hide in his puppet's house but he could make do. Idly he mused how long it'd take them to figure out that even the electronics were fair game... Not like he said anything about them _not_ being fair game.

Cautious footsteps... Perfect timing.

"That's weird... I coulda sworn we turned the tv off a while ago..."

Anti propelled himself forward, lunging out of the screen with a burst of static catching the puppet off guard. The foolish man barely had time to cry out in surprise—

He collided painfully with the man, knocking the wind out of the other and slamming the two to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Anti used the advantage of surprise to clamber on top of the other, straddling him and rendering his legs useless. The weakling flailed, arms lashing out, trying to get a good hit on the demon on top. Anti slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as he saw it opening, claws digging into the other's cheeks, one claw dipping dangerously into the bottom of his eye socket, threatening to rip into the thin flesh and pop out an eye. The action stilled the man beneath him.

"͙̑S̱̽h͚̏h̦̕h̢͐.͖̏.̐͜.͚͑"͙͘ Anti crooned softly, squeezing his claws a little deeper into the breaking flesh. "̙͒W͔̿e̛͉ ̻͝d̗̽o̢̅n̪̕'̛̜t̡͝ ͔̓w͍͛a̛̯n͖̒t̳͝ ͚̾t͍̐h̼͆e̬̕ ͌͜o̜̚t̢̒h̡̎ĕ̠r̲͘s̰͗ ̦̀t̨̓o͕͝ ͚͗r͗͜u͈͐i̦͝n̠͒ ̦̏õ̝u̠̐r̙̓ ̲̍f͇͐ū͈ṅ̮,̱̄ ̤͆n̖̽o̘̐w̘͂ ̼̀d͇̓o̖͆ ̳͂w̬͗e̝?͖͂"̡͑

Dark blue eyes stared up into Anti's soulless black ones, horror shining in his eyes. He saw the other's chest rise and fall more rapidly, breath coming out in shaky enhales and stuttering inhales. The demon relished in the fear, body buzzing with excitement. Knowing he could cause this much fear... it was absolutely _intoxicating_.

Anti reached back towards the waistband of his jeans and pulled his knife out. He took a moment to inspect the knife, twisting it around so the blade glinted before bringing it down mockingly slowly towards the petrified man beneath him. The blade trailed along the side of the other's face, touches featherlight. It wouldn't break the skin but it'd be more than enough to keep the man on edge. Down the side of his face, trailing down his neck, ghosting over his collarbone, and stilling in the center of his abdomen.

Anti cocked his head to the side, eyes glittering with madness boring into ones filling with terrified tears. He gave the other a wide grin, full of sharp teeth before—

His arm was thrown up and the knife stabbed down fiercely, tearing through both shirt and flesh with ease. The action drew a pained scream from the off guard man, muffled by the glitch's hand, making Anti shiver in excitement. He ripped the knife out of the puppet's stomach and plunged it down again and again, watching with sadistic glee as the man underneath him thrashed, his panicked struggles growing weaker and weaker until they slowed and stopped entirely.

Anti no longer cared about subtlety. The pungent, metallic scent of blood spurred him into a frenzy, a sort of high he didn't want to ever come down from. He didn't care about the fact that he could easily mess up and snuff the life out of the bloody mess beneath him.

Hurried footsteps rushed towards the room, a panicked voice calling out, "Chase!? Are you alright!?"

Anti couldn't help but throw his head back and cackle uncontrollably at the question, glowing green eyes fixated on the shiny red sheen coating his knife. He wasn't sure if the question was really that funny or if it was just the high of causing so much damage talking.

"Anti! What the fuck, you asshole!? We didn't lose yet!" The magician was oh so angry but that only made the demon even more smug.

"͖̐N̩o̘͛,̨"̦̓ Anti agreed nonchalantly, swiping his index and middle fingers across the flat of the blade and sticking his bloodied fingers into his mouth, sucking the coppery liquid off before drawing them out with an audible pop. "̝̾I̛̪ ͎̿s͍̋ǎ̜i̙͝d̬͒ ̧̓ị͑f̞̒ ̣̇y̹̓ō̝ű̮ ̺͂l̳̔o̤̊s̞̕e̡͋ ͈̃o̬̎n̤e̡̿ ̪͌o̞̽f͒͜ ̦̓y͉͝o̫͊ȗ̲ ͔̅w̺̍o̧͑u̘l̹̆d̤̉ ̮̂g̖͋ẻ̱t̺͝ ͉͑ȟ̡u͖̇ŕ̥t̠̑.͖́ ̧͘Ī͔ ̭̈́ _n̺̓e̞͑v̳̈́e̙r̪͝_ ̤́ś̯a̠͊i͇̾d̞͝ ̦̅a͓̿n̦͒y̥̌t̡͝h̭̏i͍͊ṅ̞g̖̍ ͙͆a̪͛b̻͝ȏ͜u̙͆t͒ͅ ̹͝ _n̠̄ö̢́t̲͘_ ̝̋h͓͗ų͝r͖͆t̟̔i͓̔ṅ̦g̖̐ ̢͝s̡̀ő̝m̳͘e̜o͎͗n̺̾e̝͋ ̱͝i̬̇n͉͛ ̝͂t̛̲h̭̽e̘͆ ͈͝ḿ̢i̦̎d͕͐d̞͝l̡̚ẹ̒ ͇ō̢f̭̚ ͎ȏ̢u̗̽r̺̈́ ͔̎g̮͂a̯̽m͙͊e̩̓.̹̔"̯͑ He gave a deranged, crooked grin, "̨̍Y͉̆ȏ͉u̮͂ ̬̓n͚͌e̳̚v͓͆ḙ̐ṛ̓ ̞͝a̮̽ș̍k͙̿è̻d̽ͅ ̡̇m̪͋e͚͑ ̬͆ẗ͈́ȏ̰ ͖͘s̲̍p̯̾e̻͆c͕̃i̛͈f̖͘y̧͛ ̠̏ẅ̙́h͚̀a̱̽t̘̔ ͍͘I̹̍ ̼̓c̥̾o̧̍ṵ̀l̦̔d̗͛ ̮̓a̖n͖͒d̬͝ ͙͛c̗̅ȯ̖u͈̓l͚͛d͇n̤̂'̝͂ṯ̽ ͈͠d̹ơ͉.̧͑ ̟̇A͙͒ ̼͠m̖ị͑s̤͆t̹̕a̘͝k̈́ͅë́͜ ͖̊r͎͒e̠͝a͜͝l͎̿l̮̄y͒͜.̲̊"̔͜

The kitten stared blankly at him, gloved hands curling into fists at his side, green magic swirling around him dangerously. The portion of the magician's face that Anti could see was absolutely red in fury. The sight only made the glitch even more excited for what was to come.

After a moment of prolonged silence: "You-you... You're a fucking prick! A disgusting, selfish, cowardly, cheating, bastard!"

Anti's grin only widened. "̮̌Ȉͅ ̝a̹̿l̫̍r̟̔ë̹ä͔́ḍ͆y͕̔ ̘̎k͔̄n̹̍o̢͋ẇ̢ ͙̑w̠̆h̰͊a̧̚ṭ͆ ̣̀ỷ̰ȯ̫u̻̿ ̓͜a͚̎ȑ̮e̙͘.̫͊.̗͛.̜̈́"̪͂ He cocked his head to the side at an inhuman angle, eyes dancing with mirth. "͎̌B͚̋u̜͗t͖́ ͍͂w͕̾ḩ̛a͔̚t̛͈ ̄ͅa̰̎m̼̿ ͎̒Ḯ̖?̭̾"̘̈́

He ignored Marvin's angry sputtering, choosing to instead lick the bloodied blade of his knife.

"Real fuckin' mature, Anti," he snarled in rage, eyes glowing a bright neon green. Kind of like his own... yet... _different_. Not warmer per se but... his gaze was filled with something unlike his own. Oh well, he'd figure it out later. Sticking around would be unwise.

Drawing himself up to his full height, he deliberately stepped over the lowlife's body, keeping his eyes trained on the magician in front of him.

"̱̏Í̖n̻͒t͍͝e̅͜ṛ͘ë̫́s͎̏t̳̓i̞͛n͛͜g̩̈́.̯̃.̛̱.̣͆ ̬͌h͉̐o̖̒w̙̅ ̥͆ỹ͕o̲͝û̦ ͓̇w͙ò̪ų̓ľ̺d̯͠ ͖͊p̙͌r͉̾e̖͋f̠̾è̦r̹̍ ͖͒t̫̾a͎͗l̯͝k̹̓ ̝̈́w̾͜ĭ̜t̨̑h͕͘ ͕̍m̜͊e̙͘ ̘̎r͚̄a̱̽t̅ͅh̙̏e͈̒ṛ̇ ̡͛t̮̓h͖̋a͙̓n̼̍ ͙͘ğ̭é̢t͓̂ ̭̿t̖̃h̟͌a̫̓t͚̐ ͍̇f̠͘ă̫ĭ̙l͚͠u̹̚r̭̃ě̹ ̳͊o̧̔f̥͌ ̼̅ä̳́ ̲͘d̖̎o̻c͚̊t̔͜ỏ̙r̺͛'̹̍š̹ ̳̔a̞̓t̤̉t͇̊e͙̓ṉ̂t͔̕ĭ̬ỏ̼ǹ̺.͔̈ ͚͐W̝̏ḩ͂o̹̿ ̧͝k̬̚n̝̕ơ̩w̫̓ṣ–̼͋"̨̅ Anti gave the limp body a sharp backwards kick with the heel of his foot to the ribs–"̩̑ḧ͕́e͝ͅ ̤̒ḿ̲i͖̾g̻̓h̨̓t͍͌ ̦b̭̀ě̯ ̺͒d͉̔ẹ̄à̭d̠̊ ͕̊b̘̚e̛̤c̳͂ä̱́u͎͘s̢e̺̔ ̰̾ÿ̼o̟͆u̬͗ ̡̑c̚͜h̻̉o͕̕s̭̏e͉ ͎̂t͉͝õ̹ ͉͆g̘͆ë͚́t̮̐ ̭̿ǎ͉ń̜g̥r̗͂ỹ̘ ̳̆r̹̔a̘̿t̗̉h̼̑e͇̓r̟̈ ͍͆t̰͊h͍̀a̰̚n̛͚ ̛̤g͍̋e̮͛t̻͆ ͇̓h͎͐e͖͐l̗̈́p͉͆.̹̎"̨̃

Anti left, body glitching out of the plane of existence he was in and dipping into a new one briefly before arriving at his desired location, leaving the furious magician yelling for the doctor.

Yes, playing hide-and-seek was one of his favorite games to play with his puppets. But he liked it more when he was the seeker...

**Author's Note:**

> God Anti's a fucking creeper. I simultaneously love and hate writing him because it's fun to write stuff from his perspective but gODDAMN IT THAT'S NOT MORALLY ACCEPTABLE YOU KNIFE WIELDING TURTLE STOPTHAT.
> 
> god im tired as hell, so sorry for yelling and being loopy.


End file.
